Individuals often desire to communicate with another party without live interaction. Emails have provided such communications but access to email is not always available. Voicemail can provide a non-interactive service when the called party does not answer a call. However, the caller is not ensured that the called party will not answer the call.
A need therefore arises for a system and apparatus for managing calls.